Life's Not That Simple
by sweetserenityforeternity
Summary: Settling matters with his fist was not a problem for Oga Tatsumi. However, life was far from being as clear as night and day when a new girl moves into town.
1. Prologue: Her

**Life's Not That Simple.**

"Hilda!" Tatsumi growled.

* * *

**_Prolo_****_gue: Her_**

"So, do you know anything about love?"

"Nope. Nothing except from what I've read and seen in the manga and anime that I took from Furuichi. " he said while rubbing the back of his neck and leaning back on the grass facing a river that we frequent.

"Everyone around us is calling us a couple and says that we are in love." I said as I skipped a pebble on the surface of the water.

"Oh."

Fool. Well, maybe not. I do not know anything about love either except from the soaps at 5.30pm every Wednesdays. The fools who said that we are in love and deemed us as a couple should be punished and tortured, reliving the horrors of their nightmares. I have been friends (?) with Oga Tatsumi since the death of my parents 20 months, 2 days and 5 hours ago. Nothing about him excites me nor does he have any interest in me. The dislike is mutual. Not to forget Creepichi, who has been his leech since childhood.

"Oi! What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing, idiot. Nothing that concerns you and your black tufts. Let's go before Furuichi comes running and complains that we are always leaving him out." I said while cleaning off the dust on my fingertips.

"Hmmm. I've not planted him to the ground since 3pm. Let's go!"

'Hopeless' escaped my lips while smirking at this buffoon who cares about nothing but planting his victims to the ground or wall with his bare hands.


	2. Prologue: Him

A/N: This is the second part of the prologue! I promise that the next one would be a full chapter!

* * *

**Life's Not That Simple**

**Prologue: Him**

Why is there no one to beat up when you need to let off some steam?! Damn that woman! Why does she label me a weakling just because I refuse to beat up members of the opposite sex? Then there is Nee-san who shows her devilish 'love' for me when I refuse to do her bidding. Damn her legacy of being athletic and entertaining, requesting to learn martial arts while pursuing a popular role as the pioneer head cheerleader of the Red Tails, my school's cheer leading team. And people wonder why I am so violent and sadistic.

"Oga! Oga! Wait up! Why are —"

Hmph! What a nice view! I smiled my charming smile seeing how I had Furuichi planted vertically into the ground with ease. (A/N: Well, all of us know how he actually looks like at this point. ^-^)

"Oga!" said Bakachi while waving his hands in the air frantically , "Oi Ogaaaa! This is stupid!"

I ignored him and continued advancing towards my favourite croquette shop on the way to school, Ishiyama High, a school for delinquents, or rather hopeless individuals who are expected to fail academically in life. The smell of the beautiful fish-shaped croquettes is lightening up my mood already and my mouth starts to salivate.

"Obasan! 2 croquettes for me!" I said jovially as I took another whiff of the fragrant, freshly fried croquettes.

"Here you go, young man! "said the stallholder, "That would be 250yen."

Aiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee! I felt my empty pockets.

"Oi Creepichi! Lend me some money!"

"Get me out of this hole first dammit! And I am _not_ creepy!"

Plonk.

"Why are you always treating me as your punching bag?" Creepichi exclaimed while dusting off debris from the ground that was deep enough to fit a dead body, "Wait till I tell Hilda-chan!"

I stiffened. Heat rose throughout my medium-built body.

"Baka! Don't mention that woman's name to me!"

One Oga Kick shot him to the skies. Now I feel relieved!


	3. Chapter 1: The Letter

A/N: Hey everyone! I have finally decided to publish the first chapter after being afraid to do so for quite some time. An incident at school reminded me that not everyone would love what I am doing and a number can appreciate it. So here it goes! *fingers crossed*

P.S. Having said all that, hope that you will like it and please R & R to help me improve yea!**_  
_**

* * *

**__Chapter 1: The Letter**

Hilda, or rather Hildegarde, has always been a quiet child who expresses her emotions minutely or vaguely. She would be described by many as apathetic to her surroundings. Brought up in a reputable and strict environment, any rebellion against their way of life would have earned her a good chiding and disapproval from her parents. Hildegarde literally means stronghold maiden, of whom she is. Hilda acquired emotional and intellectual strength over the years withstanding her parents' demanding requests which were more like orders. In addition, she disciplined herself to not show any emotions or reaction towards anything thrown to her, which kept her safe and out of trouble.

"Speak up child! What is it that you want?"

"Ummm… Ummmm…" murmured the little angel while fiddling with her fingers, eyes concentrated on the ground.

"If you have nothing to say, go to your room and practice the piece that the tutor taught you. Money doesn't grow on trees you know. Time is money! You have just waited my time when money could have been earned!"

A cell phone rang urgently.

"Hello? Yes… That is good to hear. How about the shipping…."

Our dejected adolescent walked towards her room at the end of the stretching hallway, slouching.

"… Give me a moment. Hildegarde, stand up straight! Ladies walk with grace! What am I to do with you?"

No one dared to inquire about her past, feeding off the vibes of unfriendliness emitting from this young girl of slightly more than 17 years of age. What some people had gathered were facts that happened in Japan itself, where the family of 3 had vacated and settled down in the land of the rising sun 3 years ago. 16 months after moving to a highly guarded, lavish residence in Ishiyama, the whole family was involved in a road accident. Hilda was the sole survivor of the tragic incident with her parents certified dead on site by the paramedics who arrived at the scene 15 minutes later. What was left of her life was a large house occupied by at least 10 servants and housemaids and a large inheritance, which she would acquire once she reaches the age of 21.

RIIIIIINNNGGG!

"Oi Hilda, it's break time. What are you drifting off to again? " Oga asked bending forward to Hilda's seat.

"Shut up, douche. I do think about things once in a while, unlike you with that pea-sized brain of yours," Hilda replied curtly, leaning back.

"Hilda-chan! I have something —," and Furuichi's head joined the graffiti drawings on the wall of the classroom with a smack of Hilda's parasol that she had always carried around since they have known her.

"You were saying, Creepichi?" Hilda menacingly inquired.

"Hilda-san…. Some.. girl.. wearing a black hood… gave me a letter… to pass to you… " Furuichi whimpered as he slid down to the floor.

That was an aftereffect of Hilda's physical prowess.

__

Why me thought Furuichi having been beaten up by his 'friends' at every opportunity that they could get.

Hilda took the envelope from Furuichi's trembling hands.

"When and where did you get this?" asked Hilda suspicious of the envelope as she had neither many friends nor acquaintances who would write her a letter.

"I was walking back to class from the washroom, when a girl pulled me to a side of the hallway and told me to give it to you. She had a nice body even though she had tried to conceal it all underneath the hood…" observed Furuichi with his flushed cheeks and perverted smile.

Hilda quickly combed the area for the enigmatic character. That person must have been observing Hilda from afar to know well enough that Hilda had been associating herself with Furuichi and Oga. Passing the letter to Furuichi must have been easier than having to go up against Oga's superhuman strength, which he proudly exhibits during battles with other delinquents within or out of the school. Clenching her fist, she felt rage surging up. How could that person have disappeared so quickly? Why did that person not communicate with her outright? Did that person tail her around? Could it have been one of her parents' business rivals? How did the person know her at all? _Urgh!_ Hilda hated things which were beyond her control.

Recollecting herself, Hilda looked at the envelope still in her hand. Inspecting the blood red envelope, she found that it was made from a good grade of paper; very smooth texture though it looks rough on the surface. There was a subtle rose scent on the envelope. Judging from the people in this delinquent school, nobody would actually write a note to each other; furthermore adding some personal touch to it. If there was an intention to confront or relay something, the students here would rather do it personally. The front of the envelope had her full name written in gold, italic and calligraphic writing. No one knew her full name in school. She did not tell anyone either when she applied for a place here.

"So your full name is Hildegarde Brandt," Annoyichi spoke over her shoulder, "I didn't know that you had a common surname Hilda-chan!"

Hilda glared at Furuichi for his meddlesome ways and he quietly retreated next to Oga, who looked like he could care less for that mysterious crimson envelope. Students passing by the hallway had their attention on the ever so mysterious bombshell Hilda. Yes. Bombshell. Hilda's physical attributes stood out to strangers, apart from her usual stoic countenance. Hilda had not only creamy skin, beautiful emerald marbles and a petite frame; she had a well-endowed bosom and perky rear. Safe to say, she was the only female student who was more developed physically than the others in the male dominated school. Even though Hilda knows that she is physically different than most girls in the school, she thought nothing much of it and has never used her gifts by God to her advantage in any way. Furthermore, her physical attributes bother her as men in their prime of youth or those who believe that they still are, are always looking for an opportunity to get fresh with her.

"Hey sexy layday! Want to keep me company? I'm so lonely!" was the most lame pick-up line she had ever heard; though it was the most straightforward.

It is no surprise that what these opportunists actually got was a taste of the end of her umbrella, which she skillfully uses to fend them off, adding a taste of the earth into their mouths while she does so. Amazingly her body which invites lust makes everyone forget about how they had criticized her mercilessly during her parent's wake.

"Hypocrites! Hoodlums!" thought Hilda with disgust as she scowls at the male students who were cat whistling as they passed her by.

Deciding to get through a day of school first, she kept the letter in a pocket of her black Lolita dress that everyone had grown accustomed to as her 'uniform'. She got away with not wearing a school uniform unlike the others as she was the highest paying student in the grungy school.

"Perks of being rich," whispered some jealous students whenever they see her walking around freely in her own uniform.

* * *

"Oi Furuichi! What did you bring today?"Oga questioned his best friend as they sat on a stone bench on the rooftop of the school building.

"Nothing much, just the bento that my mother prepared for me," replied Furuichi earnestly.

He then proceeded to reveal the contents of his bento: egg rolls, rice, some boiled broccoli and carrots and slices of barbequed beef. It was an understatement that Oga thought that the food looked delectable.

"Oi Oga! Stop eating my lunch dammit! What am I supposed to eat?" Furuichi exclaimed after with one successful swipe, Oga had started chomping on his bento. HIS LUNCH.

"Stop complaining! _Munch munch… _Wow the food is delicious... _Munch munch… _Eh, it's finishing? MUAHAHAHAH! " Oga brutally replied while fending off Furuichi's advances to take back his bento with one hand.

Hilda, on the other hand had tuned those two idiots out and took a bite of her French toast that was her current favourite food prepared by the chef back home. Sometimes she had wondered how in the world she had gotten stuck with these two fools, though they provide her with entertainment, however minimally, in her dull life. Oga had finished all of Furuichi's food in a matter of seconds and burped loudly in front of him, satisfied with his free meal. The latter turned to Hilda with his doe-eyed expression, trying to get some sympathy from her.

"What do you want?"

Her genuine ignorance of his plight pushed him on the verge of crying as he watched her take the last few bites of her last piece of French toast.

Done with her lunch, Hilda found herself pondering over the contents of the letter that she had received from the latter whose stomach had made a rhythmic sound with every breath he took. However, she was not going to read it in their presence, much to the dismay of Hungrychi.

"Hilda-chan!"

Hilda winced.

"Why don't you just read the letter now? I'm excited to know the contents too! What if it was from a distant cousin of yours? She could also be that stranger from before who has a hot body and is nice and would love…"

"If I had a distant relative, regardless of whether I hate them or not, I wouldn't serve them on a silver platter to you, Lecherichi. Besides, it's for me, so I can choose to read it whenever I want! And how do you know that the writer is a girl?" Hilda cut in before Lecherichi fantasized about girls and gets a nosebleed which would be unsightly not to mention irksome.

"But Hilda-chan —"

"Baka! If she says that she wants to read it alone, leave her be!" Oga exclaimed as he heel dropped Furuichi to the ground, unable to retain any more patience with the creep.

"Fool! It would have been more satisfactory if I had punished him myself. I didn't ask for your help, gutter trash!" Hilda commented facing Oga with a frown and hands on her hips.

"Damn woman! Where's the 'thank you' that I should be getting? What's wrong with all the women in the world? Before, it was just at home and now it's at school too! Argh!" Oga lament, pulling his 'black tufts' as Hilda calls it as Furuichi is already in the ground.

Peeping by a stairway to the roof was Aoi Kunieda, current head of the school's cheerleading team, the Red Tails.

"Not me…" thought the timid Kunieda to herself.

"Nee-san! What are you doing here? The girls are waiting for you in the multi-purpose hall for practice," said Nene Omori who had posed a rhetorical question to her beloved leader.

"Errrr…. Nothing! Nothing! I must have absentmindedly walked up here I guess! Come on Nene-san, the rest are waiting for us downstairs!" replied Kunieda in a fluster.

Kunieda had been caught by Omori a few times taking a good look at the highest rated delinquent of the school in secret. Feeling embarrassed again, Kunieda proceeded to half-drag and half-pull Omori away from the scene while Omori playfully attempted to sneak a peek at what Kunieda had witnessed to on the rooftop.

Oblivious to their surroundings, Oga and Hilda were still at each other's throats. Furuichi had taken on a role of the peacemaker, and was subjected to a few punches and kicks from both Oga and Hilda, mainly Oga due to his principles and yelping helplessly like the fool that he is.

"So what are you exactly saying? That I must curtsey and say 'Thank you my dear Oga, I had never known what kindness was until you entered my deranged life'? That would have made you feel better isn't it?"

"Bitch, did I ask you to curtsey for me? Well, if you were already planning to, why don't you bow down on the ground as well and give offerings to the best guy around?"

"Sure, I'll definitely offer you lots of food, from the dumpster right behind you."

"Bitch!"

"Dickhead."

"Wretch."

"Gay boy."

"I'm not GAYYY!"

Oga could not think of a comeback just yet and punched Furuichi almost automatically. Furuichi regretted his prior decision of painstakingly freeing himself from the hole that he was punched into, and getting assaulted by these two demons. He lightened up straight after concluding that at least for one of them, it was worth it. He was one step closer to fostering a very intimate relationship with Hilda-chan! His thoughts were halted after receiving a powerful smack of Hilda's umbrella and darkness crept in.

Hilda and Oga started to blame each other for Furuichi's plight and continued bickering. In the midst of all this commotion, Hilda did not notice that the 'someone' that she was looking for earlier was watching them from another building.

"Good job. I see that she has taken the letter. As expected of her, deciding only to read it once she is alone." said the mastermind behind the letter while putting down a pair of binoculars.

"Yes she did! So where's my pay?" announced the messenger sticking out an eager hand.

"Your job does not end here. I have more in store for her and _you_ will help me with it," said the mastermind, smacking the hand away.

"Well, as long as the promise of payment is not forgotten, I will do anything for you." said the messenger while smirking.

The mastermind was wearing a black hooded cloak and black gloves. It was getting very hot due to the scorching afternoon sun. The person right next to her observing the situation on the other building was not helping to ease the heat of the sun. Rather, that individual had increased her annoyance greatly, making her more agitated than normal.

"Don't think that you can do and say whatever you please just because I told you I needed your help you imbecile."

"You never did change after all this years, have you?" chuckled the messenger more amused than offended.

"Shut up. Now let's get out of this slum." said the mastermind, swishing the cloak to the side and turned towards the exit of the roof.

* * *

"Fine! Have it your way! Don't think that you have won this round woman! I NEVER LOSE." Oga shouted in exasperation as he moved towards the stairway leading to the classrooms downstairs.

"Oh, you think so? Then what is the speech about conceding defeat for, huh? Don't tell me that you're trying to be the gentleman now?" Hilda taunted after him.

"E…..nough!" Oga whispered to Hilda as he turned around and punch the wall next to her, narrowing the physical distance between them.

Now Oga's face was only a few inches away from his tormentor who stared wide-eyed at him, lost for words. Oga was not sure but he thought he had heard Hilda's heart beating and it sounded…..beautiful. He did not realize that he had closed his eyes and was bending forward to get a better listen when a gush of wind and ALOT of pain hit his right cheek.

"GYAAAHHHHHH!"

"That was for…. trying to do…. s-s-something weird… fool…" Hilda stammered trying to catch her breath, which was unusual for her.

"Bitch. I wasn't trying to do anything! Just… AHH! I'M HUNGRY!" Oga cried, ruffling his beautiful and shiny black hair and casually walked downstairs leaving Hilda behind.

Hilda's shoulders dropped from all the intensity after Oga left and leaned against the wall that was previously punched into for support. Cold sweat dripped down her forehead.

Whatever that had just happened, will never happen again.


	4. Chapter 2: Where is Hilda?

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus as I have been very busy with school projects. I hope that you will forgive me as I will be uploading Chapter 2 and 3 within two days of each other to make up for the lost time. And to all those who reviewed and read my story, I would really like to thank you guys again, especially to Frayner who has unwavering faith in me. Please do R & R yea? Thank you!

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Where is Hilda?_**

"Tatsumi! Go and get us some groceries for dinner later. Here is the list!" Oga was ordered while he reclined on the sofa watching a rerun of his current favourite anime "Claymore".

It was Sunday. It was the right of any student to get some rest and relax. This is especially so for students of Ishiyama High who spend half of every single day getting into fights even over the slightest of disagreements. This must be one of the main reasons why the school does not include physical education in their curriculum. Oga's body was slightly sore from all that bone crunching.

"Tsk! Can't you see that I'm watching tv?"

"Are you sure that you want to play that game Tatsumi?" threatened Oga's grim reaper who had swiftly grappled him and locked him in position.

"O..Ok! I give up! Where's the money?" grimaced the powerless ogre against his sister.

With the sweetest smile that she could put on, Misaki gave him the cash and Oga took it sombrely.

"That's my lovely brother. Now get lost and don't come back before you get everything!" Misaki threatened as she kicked his butt towards the door.

Staggering across the living room and putting on his slippers, Oga muttered something about his cursed life involving women and stepped out of the house.

His sister's ungentle ways reminded him of a girl of whom he frequently spends time with. Oga, like everyone else in the neighbourhood, knows almost zilch about her background except that she is from a wealthy family and is well-trained in martial arts. Come to think of it, he officially met her on the day of her parent's wake.

* * *

Sitting up straight and portraying a detached countenance, Hilda was a good example of a well behaved child to strangers. Poised as she was, she remained composed even though there were nosy parkers whispering loudly to each other and accusing her of being a 'jinx' and an 'evil child' right behind her. However, our 'good Samaritan', namely Oga Tatsumi, was not taking the insults that were directed towards Hildegarde well.

"Oi! You two!" as he pointed to his future victims of mishap, "Follow me."

With an aura of the devil in the holy church, Oga led the two unfortunate characters out of the gothic building and to its backyard. Upon reaching a distance far enough from the crowd to avoid any commotion, Oga halted with his back still facing the two young men.

The more terrified of the pair spoke up, "Y..Ye…Yes… Oga?"

"Stop talking bad about Hilda! She has not done anything to you so leave her!" replied Oga with his well-defined; medium framed back still facing them.

"We are not the only ones saying those things about her," said the bravest of the pair taking a step forward "What can we do when she's a jinx? What if she —"

"SHUT UP!" bellowed Oga as he pummeled the two unsuspecting characters to the ground, leaving their legs flailing about in the air.

Oga closed his eyes and massaged his throbbing temples, irritated by the two idiots who came to the wake to torment the weak. Or so he thought.

"What do you think you're doing numbskull?" asked Hilda rhetorically as she pointed the end of her black umbrella against Oga's throat.

Shocked by her sudden appearance, Oga stared at her blankly.

"Did I ask for your help, worm? I can protect myself without you or anyone else around here!" an agitated Hilda hissed while digging her umbrella deeper on the spot on Oga's throat which was reddening due to the depression.

With one swift move, Oga gained possession of Hilda's umbrella; surprising her greatly.

"Oi. That hurts my throat," replied Oga, simply ignoring the sudden flare-up by Hilda while rubbing his throat.

"Fool! Stop meddling into things that don't concern you," Hilda countered regaining her stand and snatching her possession back from Oga's strong arms before turning away towards the interior of the church.

"Oi! Y..You don't have to be alone! If anyone pisses you off, just tell me. I'll finish them off for you!" Oga called out, surprised at his own outburst.

Oga was known as the Raging Ogre since middle school simply for his strength and viciousness, beating anyone who dared to oppose him to a pulp. Brawling with his challengers at any time of the day, he simply enjoyed showing off his extra-terrestrial physical strength in that deceiving medium built body of his. He was many things but caring to the public.

Noting that Hilda had stopped in her tracks momentarily before walking off, Oga smirked.

* * *

Oga started reflecting on his past actions. Could it be that she is a foreigner? No. Could it be that she is a girl? Hell no. It was because she was alone like him before he met Bakachi, his lifelong and only friend. Looking back, no matter how many times he had planted that idiot to the ground, Leechihi would return claiming that Oga needed someone like him who was not violent and not afraid of Oga's vehemence. It could have just been an excuse for that silver-haired creep to gain a strong, handsome and kind friend like himself when Furuichi did not have any to start with but right now Oga did not mind Furuichi hanging around him at all.

At times Oga beats Furuichi up to show his gratitude to Bakachi for staying with him. Furthermore, Furuichi comes in handy whenever he ran out of victims to test out his gaining strength. Between the ground, wall and the skies, Oga preferred sending his repressive friend to the last option with a simple self-named kick.

Chuckling to himself as he reminisced the times with Furuichi, Oga entered the supermarket which was a 20-min walk away from home. Having been generous to accept Furuichi as a friend, he had done the same to the mysterious Hilda who was now a source of frustration and kept calling him degrading names which he is forced to ignore since he does not lay his powerful hands on girls. How had he degenerated to this when he was "Oga the Ogre"? Making a mental note to give her a piece of his mind when school resumes tomorrow, he proceeded with the task given by a demanding Nee-san who has an invisible leash on him.

After spending an hour in the supermarket locating the items on the list and deciphering his sister's illegible scribbles, Oga headed towards the cashier.

"Eh? It's Furuichi in front of the line!" thought Oga before calling out to his friend.

Furuichi paid for his purchases muttering something to the cashier. Next thing he knew, his head was on the counter. When he looked up, the cashier was holding on to the serial code scanner and was ready to strike again if he pursued his perverted ways. He stood up and bowed his head to apologise before running out of the supermarket for his life.

_Man. Women these days are violent! But wait, if they are violent in public, how bout behind closed doors!_ thought Lecherichi with a flurry of imaginations running wild in his brain.

Oga could not locate his perverted friend after getting the groceries, thus decided to go home and resume watching "Claymore" which he had recorded using a recording program installed in the television at home.

Whoosh. Oga evaded a stone which was directed at his head. He looked around for the culprit and saw a glimpse of a figure running away into one of the alleys in between the shops that he was passing. That person was going to pay for attempting to assault him. With his quick feet, Oga had sprinted after the culprit only to find that it was a child no taller than his hips.

Holding the protesting child by the collar, Oga interrogated the puny being, "Oi, kid. Why did you throw a stone at me?"

"Let me go! Let me go! I'll bite you!" threatened the child while vainly attempting to do so.

"You better answer me or I will feed you to the crazy dogs at my school."

"Huh? Okay, okay! I'm supposed to bring you here to tell you something. Hilda is captured by some bad guys!"

"What? Where? Wait, you have to be kidding me. That woman could bring down guys with her umbrella. There is no way she would get kidnapped. Hahahah! " said Oga thinking himself smart for a moment though on an average basis thinking was not his forte or way of life.

"She is! I thought so you would not believe me! Here! Look! Her umbrella is broken!"

"Where is she now then? Hurry up and tell me!" replied Oga, urgently shaking the frail-looking youngster.

The child handed him a piece of paper with a message presumably from the people who had Hilda in their custody. He read the paper. There were instructions on how to get to the location where Hilda was kept. He ran towards his house to drop off the groceries. Misaki would have killed him if he had lost them along the way.

"I'm going out for a while. Have dinner without me!" said Oga as he slid the bags of groceries skillfully towards the kitchen and slammed the living room door shut.

Running off again, a couple of thoughts ran through his mind. Did they harm her because she was friends with him? Cowards! He turned a corner to an abandoned building on the outskirts of town, as was described by the letter. Oga tripped over a small pebble, cursed inwardly and resumed running. A normal person would have panted profusely or faint at the pace that he was going. Conversely, Oga 'exercises' on a daily basis with his schoolmates and running that few kilometers was nothing for him.

Upon reaching the entrance of a derelict building, Oga called out, "Hilda! Hilda!"

Silence.

Oga shuffled back and forth to search every room thoroughly to find the place where Hilda was detained. Slightly disheartened at the sight of empty rooms, Oga saw a stairway leading to the upper floors. He sprinted towards the stairs and skipped steps in order to reach the upper floor faster. Every step he took echoed throughout the vast, empty building. He was also ignoring the slight fatigue that he is starting to feel as lactic acid took over his body.

Clonk!

A continuous ringing was heard in Oga's head and his world was enveloped in darkness.

Opening his eyes slowly, Oga adjusted his eyes to the dim lighting of the area that he was in.

"Ughh.." his head was throbbing from the earlier attack.

"So you're awake? Hahaha. Welcome to your nightmare, Oga Tatsumi. Just kidding! Hahahaha. But seriously, if you make me unhappy you could really have a nightmare…" said the mysterious person who had used a voice box to make his or her voice sound robotic and unrecognizable.

"Where's Hilda? Where did you hide her? I'm what you want, so let her go!"

"Impatient, aren't we? Mr Oga, I have a preposition for you. But first, let's get to know each other better, shall we?" replied The mysterious person who was talking at such a slow pace that if Oga was not tied up tightly, he would have knocked him or her out.

"What do you want? I don't have time for games!" Oga said, baring his teeth.

"I want you to help me with something. It is something simple, really. I want _you_ to make Hildegarde suffer. So that she can never see light at the end of the tunnel at all, as the expression goes. Do you understand what I am saying, Mr Oga?"

"Huh? Why me? Ahhh! Just untie me, idiot!" Oga replied.

"You don't need to know anything further than that. As to why I have chosen you, well, you are the strongest person around, aren't you? If you finish the job, you will be rewarded handsomely. Typically all the money you could ever want. Looking at your financial status, I'm sure that the offer is irresistible. Besides, what fun is it to go against someone yourself?"

Oga's face reddened with anger. He could not believe the words that are coming out from that bastard.

"RAAWR!" Oga bellowed while accumulating all his strength to break out from the bind.

His sudden outrage did not shock his perpetrator at all who stood his ground. Oga pounced on the annoying piece of crap but the enigmatic character was quick with his reflexes and evaded the attack. Oga searched for the bastard who talked too much with his angry eyes. However there was no movement that could be seen in the shadows.

"I take it that you are rejecting my offer." the voice echoed throughout the building, "However, I will visit you again to see if you have changed your mind. Goodbye for now, Mr. Oga."

"Oi! Where is Hilda?" Oga shouted to the darkness.

Silence.

Letting out a frustrated cry, Oga resumed his search for Hilda whose life could be even more endangered with his decision. Not long after, he found a doll that looked exactly like Hilda on a chair in the middle of a room. The fluorescent spotlight was shining very brightly on Hilda Doll. Oga sprinted towards the item and checked the doll for any clues. If he cannot figure them out now, he could ask Furuichi at the latter's house later. Furuichi lived a few buildings away from Oga which is very convenient at times like this.

"Cack cack cack… Muahahahahaha," cried the evil doll.

_I'd take Hilda any day than this stupid doll!_ Oga thought and threw the doll to the ground.

There were some crackling noise before the doll spoke again, "The darkness is light, the light is darkness. Seek and you'll find the friendly shadows amongst all the brightness."

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN DAMMIT?"


	5. Chapter 3: Running Around in Circles

**Hi everyone! Here is Chapter 3. Enjoy! please R & R yea? Thank you!**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Running Around in Circles_**

_"The darkness is light, the light is darkness. Seek and you'll find the friendly shadows amongst all the brightness."_

The doll shot off some sparks and was no longer functioning. Oga took off from the building towards Furuichi's house, assuming that Furuichi would be studying at home.

* * *

Hilda looked around her. Her surrounding was pure darkness with only a streak of beautiful and serene moonlight shining on her right hand. She smiled. How could something as normal and simple as the moonlight amuse her so easily? Looking around the whole room, she wondered how she could escape from this godforsaken place. There were too many people standing guard fearing that she would run off again, making their job difficult.

_Maybe I should feint a faint. Wait, they would most probably think I'm sleeping. Urgh_.

Hilda kicked in the air, frustrated with the situation that she was in.

* * *

"Eh, what is this?" Furuichi inquired after Oga had written something and passed it to him.

Scanning the note, Furuichi commented, "Wow. Oga I didn't know you write poetry! This is not bad my friend!"

Oga smacked Furuichi's head.

"Baka! Hilda is in trouble…."

Oga explains the situation to Furuichi. Furuichi studied the riddle a second time. Simultaneously, he was thinking how the daft Oga could memorise two complete sentences which are coherent. Maybe Oga learns better when he is under pressure. However, how is he supposed to put Oga under the same amount of pressure to study for the upcoming exams? Maybe _he_ should study the technique of this 'annoying bastard' as Oga had coined it to get some ideas.

_"The darkness is light, the light is darkness. Seek and you'll find the friendly shadows amongst all the brightness_.

Reading the riddle for a second time, Furuichi replied "Okay. So the first sentence is just an oxymoron. "

"Huh?"

"Gyah! They are just ideas which are conflicting. Dark cannot be light. Light cannot be dark!"

"Oh."

"Anyway, the first sentence tells us that the darkness provides us more answers than the light. So, we may need to find the darkest place in Ishiyama."

"Everything is dark now. Oi! Are you sure that you are reading it right?" asked Oga who was doubtful of Furuichi's interpretation of the riddle.

Furuichi slapped his forehead with his palm. How could he get through to this guy in front of him who knows nothing but the language of violence? How is he supposed to go any simpler with this blockhead?

"Okay then. Somewhere that is dark even when the sun is up. Now let's look at the second sentence. We have to find people who hang out at night."

"So what is the 'brightness'?"

"Hmmmm… it could be the society, made up of mostly law abiding citizens." Furuichi replied thoughtfully.

Furuichi tried to decipher the riddle more and listed down a few interpretations. Oga stood up and headed for the door.

"Oi Oga. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to thrash any place that is dark until I find Hilda!"

"So you're going to thrash the whole town? NO, OGA! SIT DOWN!" Furuichi demanded, "I'm almost done! Stop doing stupid things!"

"Then hurry up! I'm getting sleepy! " Oga faked a yawn.

_Idiot. Just say that you are worried for her_, thought Furuichi.

"… Okay I am done. We have to go to a place least visited in Ishiyama to find her amongst unsuspecting looking people!"

"Okay. LET'S THRASH THE TOWN!"

"NOOO!"

* * *

Hilda threw a bundle of black cloth far out of the window.

"There she is! Miss Hilda! Miss Hilda!"

_Good. Distraction executed. Next is to actually get out of this place unseen._ Hilda swiftly climbed up some drainage pipes that were next to the window. The only way to escape is through the roof.

Thud.

Great now she just has to run as fast as she can and get out of this place.

"Not so fast Hilda-sama."

"H… How did you know that I will be here?"

"It was easy Hilda-sama. This was the only way left that you have not tried."

"Dammit," Hilda grimaced.

Hilda's eyes searched frantically for an escape from the meticulous person.

"Fine. Fine. I will climb back down," Hilda surrendered, raising up her hands.

Down she went and not to her captive area but further down the bushes.

"She's in the bushes!"

Upon landing, Hilda made a dash for the entrance.

Smack. Whack.

Groaning could be heard as Hilda passed the guards by. Some stood helplessly while others cheered her on. At last, the entrance. Hilda made quick work of climbing over the giant gate while jumping off some approaching guards for a boost. Hilda blew her fringe away from her face upon landing in a crouching position. Surging with adrenaline, Hilda took a deep breath and pushed herself off to continue her escapade. Distant shout outs from the other side of the gate could be heard though they were getting fainter.

* * *

"Baka! Where is this place! I can't find Hilda anywhere."

"But according to the riddle, it should be somewhere around here, no?" wondered Furuichi while scratching his head profusely.

"Maybe I should have just thrashed the whole town instead of listening to you and wasting time! Bakai—"

Something blonde and quick hit Oga hard. Furuichi watched in horror before realizing who it was.

"Hilda-chan! We've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Dammit! Can't you see where you're going numbskull?"

"Why is it my fault now? And why are you here? I thought you were kidnapped!"

"Yes, Hilda-chan! I was already imagining bad things happening to you since it took us this long to locate you. What a surprise! Looks like you found us!"

"In your dreams Bakachi. Who said I was kidnapped?" replied Hilda after moving off from Oga and dusting herself.

"Do you know if anyone has a grudge on you?"

"Where's your umbrella?"

Oga and Furuichi asked Hilda simultaneously.

"Where did you create that nonsense from? Don't include me in your lewd fantasies Lecherichi. And what do you want with my umbrella? I don't need an umbrella at night fool," Hilda replied.

Oga heard some shuffling of feet on the ground.

"Are you being chased?"

"Where is a safe place that I can hide in?" asked Hilda staring at the direction of the sound.

"I know a place," replied Oga instantaneously.

* * *

"WHAT? WHY ARE WE AT MY PLACE?"

"Just shut up and get inside Wimpichi" ordered Hilda.

Knock. Knock.

It had only been a few minutes since they had entered Furuichi's house and the huntsmen have found them! Furuichi nearly wet his pants in fear.

"I'll take care of them! A few Oga punches would do it!" Oga said, breaking the silence as he rolled up his sleeves and walked towards the front door.

"Fool! By doing that you are telling them that I am here!"

"Then what do you want me to do? There's no other way!"

Hilda pointed with her head at Furuichi.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Any objections?"

"No Hilda-chan! I will try my best!" replied Furuichi beaming from ear to ear.

With his chest out and newfound confidence that Hilda had indirectly given him, Furuichi marched towards the front door. Hilda hid behind Oga to mask her scent from the search dogs that were employed by her guardian. Oga was startled when he turned around to see Hillda behind him and wanted to rebel against the idea but stopped after hearing a low growl from the door.

"Yes?"

"Good evening. I am Alaindelon. I am inquiring to see if our dear Hilda-sama has come by your house seeing that you're acquainted with her at school."

Hilda grabbed onto Oga's shirt and took a few more steps closer to the towering Oga and let herself bask in his dead sewer rat smell. She has to go through with this or she would be dragged back to that empty house. There is no way that that is going to happen anytime soon. Oga could feel her warm breath being exhaled gently on his back and the tightness of his loose shirt due to her grasp. Her warm breaths reminded him of her beautiful heart beating and how he had wanted to hear more of it…

"Oh. Hilda-chan was here but she left after thinking that you would come and find her here." Furuichi said without a glitch.

"Do you mind if we have a look around your house then?"

"Sure! You will find nothing here."

_Baka! What is that idiot doing?_ Oga and Hilda both thought at the same time.

"Oga turned his head to the side and whispered, "Follow me. I know one place they can't go."

Still attached to Oga, Hilda and Oga moved as one towards the promised location.

* * *

"_This_ was your great idea? How are we going to escape, fool?" Hilda hissed.

Someone rapped at the door.

"What? Can't you tell that a guy is taking a dump here?" Oga said as he let out the loudest and presumably the most pungent cloud of air from his behind.

Hilda elbowed him and pinched her nose in disgust. How did she ever get stuck with these two fools who do not know how to deal with problems with grace and style? Oga let out a groan.

"Are you okay in there sir?"

"Yes. Can't a guy be satisfied after relieving himself?" Oga replied eyeing Hilda all the time.

"Ungrateful bitch," Oga hissed.

That comment earned him a step on his left foot. He bent over in pain silently, ultimately not believing that he had let that wretch do that to him.

"Well sorry for disturbing you in your private time, sir," replied Alaindelon formally.

"Thank you for your permission to allow us to search your house Mr. Furuichi. We will be on our way. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. If you find that anything in your house was broken during our visit here, do notify me and we will compensate you." Alaindelon continued while handing out his namecard that was taken out from a pocket on the interior of his lavish coat.

"Sure haha. No problem! Drop by any time!"

"Baka!" both Oga and Hilda hissed together again.

After hearing the front door close shut, Hilda came out first pushing Oga to the side.

"Wretch!" Oga shouted after her.

Furuichi was counting his lucky stars while memorizing Alaindelon's contact number.

"I should ask for 1million yen! Or maybe 2 million, no, 5!"

"Are you trying to rob me Thiefichi?"

"Huh, no Hilda-chan! I would never think of doing that!" Furuichi claimed with his heart dampened at gaining easy money.

Furuichi had to involuntarily crush Alaindelon's namecard in front of Hilda and throw it in the rubbish can. As a result, his eyes had lost their sparkle and turned to a dark brown tone, revealing the sadness and disappointment in his heart.

"Good. Now, where shall I sleep?"

* * *

"Why did you follow me back home, and not stay with Furuichi?!"

"That's because I don't want Creepichi peeping at me when I'm changing in a room or when I go to the washroom. Or worse, staring at me and having lecherous fantasies while I sleep."

Oga quietly opened the door and gestured Hilda to wait outside for a while. After a few minutes, Oga motioned for Hilda to come in. She walked casually inside but Oga told her to be quiet and careful. He was not about to get caught with a girl in the house. He led the way upstairs and brought her to his room. Hilda fanned away the rude smell that was entering her nostrils with her delicate hands. This place reeked of Oga, but it smells better than the whiff of poison that was released from his rear earlier. He closed the door.

"There are no other rooms to put you in and I don't want my parents and sister finding you anywhere in the house."

"Why?"

"I've never brought a girl back home, especially not in the middle of the night!"

"Fair enough. Now go and get yourself a mattress because I am going to sleep on this dingy bed," the runaway ordered as she sat cross-legged on her newfound bed.

Oga let out a huge sigh and was at the door when Queen Hilda ordered again, "Oga, bring me some clothes to change into and a clean towel to wash myself up."

Oga grunted and tiptoed to Misaki's room to grab a night dress without turning on the light. He then went downstairs towards the basement to pick up a mattress with his free hand. Oga reopened the door to his room to find Hilda looking disgusted at an article that she found.

"What?"

"I didn't know that you read such explicit magazines. I thought you were different after observing that you show no interest at all for girls, especially with Kunieda who is always staring at you in class. Hmph, I guess you _are_ of the male species after all," Hilda commented as she shut the offensive material and placed it back on his study table which unsurprisingly, was very clean and lack any presence of school books.

"That is Furuichi's and Kunieda is just a friend!" Oga protested.

Hilda raised a brow full of suspicion but let it pass.

"So where's my change of clothes and a towel?"

Oga went towards his cupboard and took out a blue towel which was his only clean spare towel. He placed the bundle of cloth from before on top of the towel and gave it to Hilda. Hilda took the items hurriedly and went to the bathroom which was just opposite Oga's room. Tapping his foot while leaning on the wall next to the bathroom, Oga waited and waited and waited and…

"Hilda?" Oga whispered her name as he gently rapped the door.

"Close your eyes so that I can come out."

"Huh?"

"Close your eyes or you're dead," threatened the faint voice on the other side of the door as it clicked open.

"Fine."

Hilda smelled like a bunch flowers which Oga had no knowledge of, but she smelled really nice. He took a deeper breath, shoulders raised as she passed him by.

"What are you doing, weird fool? I'm starting to see some undesired similarities between you and Creepichi."

Realising what he had done, Oga took bigger steps towards the bathroom to freshen up without looking back at Hilda. Taking to heart Hilda's instructions from earlier, the now nice smelling Oga carefully entered the room with his eyes closed and walked aimlessly.

"Ahhh! Ouch! AH! GAH! I GIVE UP!"

Oga opened his eyes and found a scowling Hilda. Oga's eyes travelled down from the wretch's face.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING AT SCUM?"

"KYAAAAHHHH!" cried Oga as he received a powerful blow from Hilda.

"Tatsumi?" Misaki inquired groggily at the door which was left ajar.

"Ah, Nee-san. Go back to sleep. I accidentally kicked my bedpost."

"THEN KEEP IT DOWN. ARE YOU TRYING TO WAKE THE WHOLE HOUSE UP?"

Misaki smacked the side of Oga's head which was peering from the door and slowly shuffled back to her room resuming her zombie mode. Rubbing his head gently, Oga shut the door after her. Just as he was about to turn towards the interior of the room, he remembered that Hilda… and blood rushed to his cheeks full of embarrassment.

"Fool, couldn't he have taken anything less tight around the bust. The dress is barely holding anything in it." Hilda muttered to herself and failed at trying to cover herself properly with the lack of clothing.

Oga switched off the room light and took a deep breath and spun around; pretending as if nothing had happened. While walking towards the mattress placed next to his bed, he directed his eyes to the ground. Hilda watched him like a hawk, making sure his eyes do not stray somewhere else. Seeing that the dress was shortened to slightly above the length of her mid thighs, Hilda was about to give him a piece of her mind, but thought better of it. At this rate they will get caught and there would be too many things to be explained. Oga stopped at the right side of the bed and lied down on the mattress on the floor.

Oga's room was one quarter the size of Hilda's bathroom at home and she felt a little bit claustrophobic. Her eyes danced around the room lit by the moon's glimmer shining in from the window. Hilda turned to her side.

"Oga?"

"Hnn," Oga grunted.

"Your room is too small and your bed smells like the dumpsters. When was the last time you changed the covers?"

"Pivnkl#bmnib! Just shut up and sleep, you damn woman! I'm not your 5-star maid! I'm not going to prepare you a fluffy bear or a breakfast in bed, dammit!"

Pause.

"Thank you," Hilda whispered as she faced the window and closed her eyes.

Oga lifted his eyelids and studied the silhouette that was covered with his blanket for a moment and thought _Bitch_. He yawned, mouth opened wide. All that running around the whole of Ishiyama during the evening had made him sleepy. He watched the peaceful night sky and fell asleep soon after.

Furuichi at the same moment was feeling restless. He had offered his room to Hilda-chan but she had rejected the offer saying that he was a creep.

"Damn Oga. Why is he so lucky? He has the whole night to look at Hilda-chan's beautiful curves while here I am staring at the plain ceiling and thinking about how lucky he is."

Letting his thoughts drift further, Furuichi remembered the riddle and finally understood its meaning. Hilda's darkest place was her house which most probably was a reminder of her parent's death. The group of unsuspecting people was her housemaids and servants who were the only ones closest in contact with her since she had said that her house was heavily guarded around the clock. They were just taking care of her and following Alaindelon's orders so they were not the obvious perpetrators.

A few questions circled his mind. Where did Hilda stay? How did the mysterious character know her so well, even to the extent of Hilda's plan to escape momentarily from her house that night? Why involve Oga and him in it? As far as things have gone, Furuichi was sure that something more would be thrown at them who are pawns in this mystery. Maybe he should warn Hilda and Oga to be more careful from now on. These train of thoughts fluttered around his mind lulling him to sleep.


	6. Chapter 4: Doppleganger

**_Hey everyone! Back with a new chapter!_**

**_I would like to thank these people for following my story:_**

**Cochrane, ****Fox of Darkness, ****Frayner, ****KH-Hardcorefan4483, ****ObserverInTheShadows, ****phenobarb, ****rocky9999**

**Please R & R so that I can improve in my writing! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Doppleganger_**

"Hilda-sama, even though you are the highest paying student in the school, I cannot build up so many exceptions for you. Since you have already been here for 3 months, and this is going to be your final year, why don't you join a club in the school? I have instructed for your class representative to orientate you on our co- curricular programs here for the day."

"So, do you want more money?"

Pause.

"Umm. Ummm… No! No, Hilda-san! If I were to increase your school fees any more, the government would come after me. Hahaha. Run along now! Oh and come to my office first thing next week to tell me your decision."

* * *

"TATSUMI! YOU'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL! And what are you doing on the floor when your father and I have worked so hard to buy you a comfortable bed?"

"Aaaa…" Oga replied half-conscious.

_WAIT._

_HILDA._

Oga jolted up and scanned his room for the blonde wide-eyed and let out a huge sigh of relief to see that she was gone. That bitch. He gave her a place to sleep and she did not even wake him up for school, not that he was much interested in going to school for studies anyway. He was just going to an 'institution which would help you(him) to be more matured and stop lazing around' as his parents have mentioned. He wiped off the dried saliva away from his right cheek and took his towel to wash up. Stopping by his bed to inspect it, he found that his bed was neatly made and even had a nice fragrant lingering on it. _Damn bitch is making my room smell like fairies._ He took a second whiff of the change in the smell of his bed.

"Tatsumi! Get going already! Stop dreaming in your room!" his mother shouted from downstairs.

Shampooing his jet black hair under the shower head, Oga wondered how Hilda got ready for school without being seen or heard by anyone in the house. Everyone in the house gets up early to go to school or work so they would be moving around the house a lot. A light sleeper, he wondered why he had not gotten up when she would be busy getting ready for school. He rinsed off the soap from his defined and lean body and got ready for school.

"Oi Oga! I've been waiting half an hour for you!" Furuichi shouted out excitedly despite the present situation.

The smile on Furuichi's face took on a frown when he saw only Oga exiting from the house.

"Where's Hilda-chan?"

"I don't know. Maybe she went to school first."

"What! Did your parents find out that she stayed over last night? What was Hilda-chan wearing for her night dress? Did you try to do anything with her? You better not! She's mineeeee—"

"Shut up and walk faster, Saotome wouldn't be happy if we are late." Oga said after smacking Furuichi on the back of his head.

The school bell rang signaling that Oga and Furuichi had made it just in time for class.

"You pieces of shit! You're lucky to be saved by the bell. I would have asked you to wash my car and clean the toilets if you were one second later. Now, sit down!" said the teacher as he slammed his palm on the table.

Oga and Furuichi went to their seats and found that Hilda was not in class. A few thoughts crossed Oga's mind but was interjected by the teacher's comment.

"Oi Oga. Stop looking around for your girlfriend. The principal was looking for her so she went to the office."

At the same moment, the familiar flash of blonde and black entered the class and sat down in front of Oga. She wore her usual braided bun with a fringe swept to the left covering her eye and her Lolita black dress. Oga sniggered thinking that she must have worn that dress from yesterday. And claiming how clean of a person she is, she must be feeling very uncomfortable right then. As if reading his thoughts, Hilda shot him a death stare and dared him to laugh further. Oga did not care and continued to laugh till he felt a sharp pain on his forehead.

"Oi Oga! Since you're enjoying yourself so much in your seat, why don't you solve this math question on the board? And bring back my chalk!"

Oga scowled and dragged his feet to the board at the front of the class.

_Why didn't he ask Furuichi or Kunieda? They are the smartest in class!_, Oga thought.

It has been 10 minutes since Oga stood in front of the blackboard. His mouth had been opened wide too, in that span of time, wondering how he could answer the difficult question. Saotome was reclining on his chair and had placed his feet on the teachers' table. _Damn Saotome, using Oga's unintelligence to take a nap, _Hilda thought_. _Snoring filled the classroom. Hilda could not stand it any longer and stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Fool! Can't you even get this simple question right? It's no wonder that you are only good at fighting, brainless brute!" Hilda spat and took the chalk off Oga's grip and wrote down the solution herself.

Oga was about to open his mouth wider to protest, but he did not. Why had Hilda been so nice to him? The day before she had thanked him and today she had complimented him on his fighting. It must be the fatigue from last night since they went off from Furuichi's house only at 4am in the morning to make sure that the coast was clear. As if his mind had concluded a great mystery, Oga shrugged and walked back to his seat.

"Hilda-san, it's time for us to go! I have got my instructions from the principal to bring you around." Kunieda informed while putting on her best smile.

Hilda approached her table to pack her things up, looking disinterested in the schedule ahead.

"Hilda-chan! Where are you going?"

"None of your business, Creepichi. Why, do you want to come along?" Hilda commented, giving him a menacing stare, daring him to say yes.

"Sure! Since you have offered…." Furuichi replied, packing his bag happily.

"Oi Furuichi! Where do you think you are going?" the teacher's sudden question filled the classroom.

"Ermm… With Hilda-chan, Saotome-sensei?"

"You're not going anywhere, cheesecake! Now help me write the next few questions on the board for the other pansies."

Hilda smirked at the sparing of effort that she would have to use to shake the pervert off. She then got out of the class where Kunieda was already waiting for her.

While walking next to Kunieda, Hilda was slightly amazed at how Kunieda took control of the school. This dark-haired girl was greeted by everyone in the school as if she were a celebrity. Kunieda either nodded or greeted back enthusiastically, depending on whether it was a female or male greeting her. How could anyone be so nice and popular was beyond her comprehension. Having the physique of a younger girl, no one would guess that Kunieda was a year older than some of the people in the class, including Hilda, Furuichi and Oga.

"So, why are you graduating this year? Did you fail a year just to get into the same class as Oga Tatsumi?" Hilda asked bluntly.

Kunieda's cheeks heated up and she turned to face Hilda.

"Eh.. No, no, no! " Kunieda protested and waved her hands in front of her profusely.

Seeing that Hilda was unconvinced with her claim, Kunieda explained further, "I took a year off from school to help my grandfather out with his martial arts school since he was very ill. My grandfather took the chance to train me further so that I could become fitter and sharper in my movements. All of us cheerleaders have to learn martial arts as decreed by our first head cheerleader 3 years ago."

"Okay. But you do like Oga right? I see the way you look at him sometimes. It's weird to see someone liking that buffoon." Hilda reinstated her point.

"Ehhh… No, no, no! I didn't say I like him! No! L-l-let's just move on to the next club!" Kunieda said, trying to change the subject as she briskly walked ahead to prevent any further embarrassment.

"What do the cheerleaders here do?" Hilda called out after her.

* * *

"Eh Oga, we are lacking boys in the group and we thought that you should join us."

"Buzz off! I'm not interested in that kind of stuff. You can ask Furuichi over there."

"That is precisely why we are asking you. Most of the guys in our school are perverts and we don't want them to be feeling up our girls when they do lifts. You will just have to lift up or toss some of us during the competition."

Oga's ears pricked up at the sound of the word "toss".

"What's in it for me?"

"Okay… Ummm.. We will treat you to both lunches and dinners for every practice till the end of competition and you would only need to come for 5 practices which are the first, middle and 3 practices the week before competition."

"Okay. But, I'm wearing a black leotard, nothing fluffy or pink!" Oga said confidently.

Omori looked at Oga in disbelief and walked away, content enough that they had found their last male member to execute stunts.

* * *

"What did you say Hilda-san?"

"I asked you what the cheerleaders here do. From what you have just said one needs to know martial arts right."

"The craft teaches us discipline since we have to juggle school work, attend classes daily and practice regularly, especially during the Nationals held at the end of autumn every year. Also, the population of boys to girls in this school is two is to one. Believe me, Furuichi is not the only one trying to get into any girl's skirt, so all of us have to be careful. And as cheerleaders, we need to be able to execute choreographed gymnastics fused with dance routines."

"Sounds easy, so when can I start?"

"B-b-but you have to go for the try-outs first! Then a panel of judges would be judging you based on your agility, gymnastics and your facial expression, which I think for you, needs to be worked on."

"We'll see about that. When are the try-outs?"

"They will be on this coming Friday. I'll be judging too since I'm the head cheerleader for this year. Surprise me, okay!"

* * *

Hilda walked towards the multi-purpose hall wearing what she always wore. The other high school students watched her in disbelief seeing that what she was about to do was a physical activity with a dress. In the big empty space, she saw a panel of 6 cheerleaders wearing their uniform and seated facing the entrance. Hilda was called in by the member that was stationed outside, who had communicated via a walkie-talkie with the others to call upon the next participant who was auditioning.

As she walked nearer to the center of the hall, Kunieda was smiling at Hilda. Though it seems friendly on the surface, deep down Hilda knew that Kunieda would be as tough on her as she was with other participants who ran off crying and spouting suicide.

Wary of the situation though unintimidated, Hilda asked, "So what do you want me to do?"

"We can start with a simple cartwheel."

Hilda did three rounds at lightning speed.

"Next?"

Everyone at the panel was taking interest. Kunieda raised an eyebrow.

"Turn-off, back hand spring."

Hilda went further back from the panel and raced to the front, did a turn-off, followed by a back handspring. As expected, Hilda landed on both feet perfectly and effortlessly.

"Any other requests?"

"Front hand spring, turn-off, back tuck, backhand spring, backhand spring, toe touch."

"Nene-san, that is too difficult for an audition!"

"You can quit now if you can't do that. No hard feelings."

Hilda took a deep breath and cleared her mind. Even though she was not sure whether she would succeed or not, Hilda's countenance exuded ultimate confidence, deceiving even herself. Taking another breath, Hilda lunged into the stunts and ended with a big smirk on her face. The panel of judges was awed by the excellent display of gymnastics skills; however they kept their thoughts to themselves. _So this must be why everyone went out crying. Well, they are not getting rid of me that easily, _Hilda told herself reassuringly_._

"Not bad. So, what kind of background did you come from?"

"When will I know the results?"

"We'll put up the notice on our board by the end of next week. You can go now, Hilda-san."

Hilda walked out of the hall with a smirk, happy with her performance and the fact that the principal would be off her back once she makes it to the team.

Back at the panel of judges, some were not very happy with Hilda.

"She's the girl who is always hanging out with Oga right?"

"Yea, she's trying to steal Nee-san's boyfriend in front of our noses."

"Eh… Oga is not my boyfriend! Where did you hear that from?"

"Nee-san it's so obvious. We don't know how it could not occur to that blockhead that you like him. Everyone in the school knows it except him."

"Eh… I-I don't like him! Let's have a break!" Kunieda cried, face turning red, and ran off.

* * *

_The results should be on the board today, it's been a week already, _Hilda thought. She walked towards the most vibrant noticeboard which belonged to the cheerleading team. The most funding was given to the cheerleaders as it was the only club which brought glory to the school. Hilda scanned the list and found her name among a few others…_OGA TATSUMI? Why in the world is his name on the list? Hmph, must be a ploy by Kunieda and her gang to get closer to him. Well, not my problem. Hmmm there is a short introductory session today at the multi-purpose hall in fifteen minutes._

* * *

"Congratulations Hilda-san! You were really good the other day!_"_

"So when are we going to start practicing? It has been fifteen minutes. I hate waiting."

Hilda was used to being praised; the people who praised her either wanted something from her or were just trying to be nice so that her parents would not wipe out their company. Praises were just words which bear no weight to her.

"We are waiting for everyone to reach since it is the first practice and everyone needs to know who is in the team."

_Eh. Hilda is here too? Hmph, she must have been asked to toss some people too. Eh Tojou is here too!_

"Oi Tojou what are you doing here?"

"Omori asked me to come and toss some people and she's giving me the same amount of money as my part–time job."

"Hahaha! She offered me lunch and dinner! Then I told her I will only wear black leotards!"

"Baka! They have only red leotards!" said none the wiser.

"WHAT!"

"I'm going to toss more people than you Oga! I will be the winner this time! Eh, Hilda-san! You're in the team too? I bet that they wanted you to toss some people too right. "

"No, Tojou-san, I just needed to join a club and this was the least boring one."

"Eh, Hilda. Weren't you just standing over there? (Looks at previous spot where Hilda had supposedly stood and back) WAHHHH TWO HILDAs!"

"Fool! How can there be two of me…."

Hilda looked at the direction that Oga was pointing to. _She looks just like me! Look at the way she tries to charm everyone with that pretentious smile of hers. Urgh! _Just then Hilda remembered the content of letter that was passed to her by Furuichi.

It was a family portrait. Her mother and father were carrying a baby each and putting on solemn countenances in the photo. At the back of the photo, her birthdate and the names of both the infants were written: _Hildegarde, Yolanda Brandt._

With the photograph came a note that said, "Bet you didn't know, sister."

The sudden appearance of this similar-looking girl brought up many questions in her head. However, she did not want to assume that anyone who looks like her could be her long lost-twin sister. It could be one of her seven look-alikes in the world to say the least.


	7. Chapter 5: Replaceable

**_Chapter 5: Replaceable_**

Hilda was extra attentive during the introduction of the team members. That new girl looked so much like her. _So, that girl is known as Yolda, huh. Even her name sounds too close to the name of my twin sister. Maybe I should just keep an eye on her and confront her after everything is certain…._

"Ah, Oga-kun! I have heard that you are quite popular in this school as the best fighter around! I am Yolda! Please take care of me!" said the new girl as she bowed with enthusiasm.

"Hehehehe. Alright! You can count on me, I am the best! Hahahaha!"

"Oi Oga, isn't having Hilda-san with you enough? Yet you have the intention to take another blonde bombshell in the school?" whispered the jealous creep.

"Ah, Furuichi-kun! I've heard that you are Oga-kun's right-hand man and that you are the strategist for his battles! You are definitely better-looking than what everyone says!"

"Hahahah! Yup, you can always count on me!" turns to Hilda, "Have you met Hilda-san yet? Don't the both of you look so alike?"

"Hmm I guess we do. I promise you however, that that is the only think that is similar between the both of us once you get to know me. Nice to meet you Hilda-san."

"Nice to meet you too."

"Shall we go off from school together? You guys are my first friends and I am actually quite a shy person… Hahaha… I was thinking we could get to know each other slightly better on the way home."

"Sure! Oi Oga! The lady is waiting! Let's go!"

_Lucky! Since both Queen and Hilda-san are taken by Oga, I still have a chance with Yolda-san! Hahahahaha!_

"Lecherichi wipe that blood trickling down your perverted nose."

Hilda was lying down on her bed and assessing the situation that had happened a few moments ago. On their way back, Yolda was openly physically affectionate towards _"Oga-kun",_ placing her hands on his arm while recounting her many meaningless stories in life. It was not Hilda's business at all but she would not deny that whatever she was feeling at that time, it was worse than having Aoi Kunieda around and gawking at Oga.

_Sigh_.

Hilda got up from bed, changed into her fencing gear for her personal fencing class conducted at the recreation hall of the mansion. At the very least, fencing would help her to release some of the mysterious tension that has built up within her.

Yolda had transferred to their class and she had instantly gained popularity among her classmates and the school. Hilda was unavoidably constantly compared to Yolda though they were nothing alike except for their similar appearance. Hilda and Kunieda were feared more than they were admired and Yolda had come at just the right time for the boys in the school to worship a well-endowed girl with a sunny personality.

"Yolda-san, you are so pretty!"

"Yolda-san! How did you take care of your figure?"

"Yolda-san, have a date with me~"

"Sure, on one condition. Prove that you are the strongest and I will go on a date with you."

With that said, at least half of the school students started engaging in fights during breaks for a chance to go on a date with Yolda. Not to mention the surprise attacks that Oga had to suffer since he was the one who 'runs the school', being the top grade delinquent and fighter.

Three weeks have passed and Hilda had gone off by herself whenever she could to a secluded area of the school for some peace. It was a garden filled with beautiful bushes of different species of flowers. Hilda would study the plants and admire them for their beauty and the efforts of the person who had kept them alive in their godforsaken surroundings. It was most probably their principal as she had spotted him in a gardener's gear a couple of times before.

"Oi, Hilda. So this is where you have been. I was wondering where you were for the past two weeks," Oga said giving Hilda his signature sinister (genuine) smile.

"Where are the rest?"

"We are going to town to shop for groceries for Yolda's house. I told them to go first and I will catch up later. Furuichi kept bugging me about you so I had to find you to shut him up," Oga claimed unconvincingly while rubbing the back of his neck.

"My life doesn't affect yours or his so why don't you run along to that _hot babe_ that everyone has been salivating at?"

"Oi Hilda, it's not like that—" Oga said as he took a step towards the fuming blonde.

"Ah Oga-kun! That's where you were! Oh, Hilda-san is here too? Why don't you join us Hilda-san? Since I live alone, I need to get the groceries myself and I asked Oga-kun and Furuichi-kun to accompany me since I'm not familiar with the area here just yet. Why don't you come too? I could use a girl's expertise and company instead of just these two guys."

"Go ahead. I was enjoying my private time when the both of you came," Hilda replied disinterested while dusting off leaves that had fallen on her skirt.

"Awww, don't be like that Hilda-san! Let's have some fun! Hehehe," Yolda said as she began to drag Hilda by the arm with them.

Throughout the whole journey, Yolda had her arms firmly around the unresponsive Hilda while speaking about frivolous things. Furuichi was just a drooling pervert staring at Yolda's bosoms while she had her attention on Hilda. Oga was next to Furuichi, bored and spaced out. At times, however, Hilda could feel Oga looking her way to maybe say something but she was not sure.

At the grocery store, Yolda grabbed Oga by the arm and divided the group into two and each group had to search for half of the items on the list. Walking off to search for their half, Hilda concluded that the situation was most probably pre-planned so that Yolda could have Oga all to herself without Furuichi being a third wheel. The latter was in no way unhappy as this was also his first time being alone with Hilda.

"Yolda-san is nice isn't she? Hehehe.. But I think Hilda-san is nice too, just in her subtle ways," Furuichi smirked, thinking that it was very cool of him to say that.

"Shut up," replied the fierce blonde as she smacked Furuichi on the head, "I am an individual so stop lumping me together with her. Why don't you grab the cabbage over there and I'll get the eggs over here."

Furuichi obeyed with lightning speed and was next to Hilda in no time.

"Come to think of it, I'll bet you have never gone for grocery shopping right, Hilda-san, since you have a lot of servants and maids at your house?" Furuichi probed while passing Hilda fresh cut pieces of salmon from a bearded fishmonger.

"Yes, I don't need to. I have a personal chef who will settle all that."

"Furuichi-kun, Hilda-san! Are you done? Oga-kun and I have finished our half of the list. Do you need help?"

"It's fine, we are done too."

"Great! Let's go to the cashier. Oga-kun said that he is going to pay for the groceries since it is my first time here."

"Oi, Furuichi! Pay for the groceries I don't have money today."

"Baka! Then why did you offer to treat somebody when you are not the one paying!"

"Then pay for this too, Furuichi," Hilda said as-a-matter-of-fact,"What? I've always wanted to try one of those energy bars which can boost your strength tremendously."

"Me too, buddy! I will return you the money another day," Oga said as he shamelessly grabbed a bunch of identical energy bars and placed them on the cashier's counter.

Furuichi gave out a loud defeated sigh as he felt his wallet get lighter and his heart sinking.

"Why don't all of you stay for a cup of tea?" Yolda said as all of them got ready to leave Yolda's 2-storey Bohemian-styled residence after dropping off the groceries in the vast kitchen.

Yolda was preparing tea for too long and so Oga went to the kitchen to check on her. He had to be back soon or Mrs. Oga would kick him out of the house since 'you (he) like(s) being outdoors all the time'. The sweet aroma of the kitchen was slowly beckoning him there as the fragrance entered his nostrils lightly.

"Mmmmm."

Closing his eyes and letting his nose lead the way, Oga would not have known that there was a slight hump on the floor separating the living room and the kitchen. His clumsy feet tripped over the hump and fell on something soft as he stretched out his hands to stop his fall. Oga realized soon after that he had his hands placed accidentally on Yolda's womanly treasures and quickly retracted them back to his side.

"Oops! S-s-sorry!" Oga said as he recovered from the preceding position.

"It's okay," Yolda seductively replied in a lower tone, "You can bump into me all you want".

Yolda pulled Oga by the collar of his shirt towards her and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Oga's cheeks flushed a bright red as it was his first, intimate, physical contact with a girl.

"What happened, I heard a loud crash—" Furuichi asked frantically and his eyes widened upon the scene that had just unfolded in front of him.

"AAhhhh! What have you done, you beast? Am I destined to always watch on the sidelines?" Furuichi said in exasperation and ran out of the house.

Hilda was right behind the pitiful Furuichi and just scoffed at the scene before her and turned around to leave. _Dumbass. _Hilda turned the suddenly stiff doorknob to reveal the calm streets of the neighbourhood.

As if cued on time, a black small limousine pulled up in front Hilda and she got in without waiting for her chauffeur to get the door for her.

"Home, Hisoka-san. Please step on it."

"Yes, Hilda-sama."

In the meantime, Oga had quickly sprung up on his feet and helped Yolda up. She smiled coyly at him, twirling her hair, expecting a return of affection. However our dear Oga had a queasy feeling in his tummy and mumbled that he had to go while clenching his fists together nervously. He did not even look back once, regretted whatever that had happened as soon as his mind was cleared. Oga ruffled his hair and kicked a small piece of stone in front of him. The stone landed on an unsuspecting character's head.

"You bastard! Did you kick that stone just now? How dare you! Don't think that—"

"Shut up! (Punch) You're too noisy," Oga commented as he resumed his messy thoughts on the way home.

The next day was filled with uneasiness as Furuichi had announced indirectly to the whole school at the top of his lungs that Oga had betrayed him by kissing Yolda when he got Kunieda and Hilda. Many were curious as to who Oga would actually pick. Others were planning a bout of attack towards Oga for stealing all the top beauties in the school.

"OGA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"Oga Annoyance Punch! Stop adding to my problems, baka!"

Oga needed to find Yolda quickly before things got out of hand. He needed her to reaffirm that nothing was going on between them.

"What do you mean nothing is going on? Didn't you feel something special after we kissed?" Yolda inquired with her eyes wide opened and her lips pursed, "Or should I help you recall that feeling?"

Yolda sashayed towards Oga as a smirk formed on her lips. There was only the two of them in an empty classroom that had not been utilized at all. Tables and chairs were still wrapped in plastic (most probably to replace the ones broken on a daily basis) and stacked on top of one another. No one passes by the area and so Oga thought that it was a good place to talk to Yolda without being interrupted. Never did it occur in his simple mind that things would progress in this way.

.Tuk.

Every step that Yolda took echoed throughout the room, intensifying the unnerving situation for Oga. He stood frozen, not knowing what to do. He had never had to deal with this kind of problem before.

.Tuk.

As Yolda got closer, images of Hilda's annoying scowling face popped up in his mind. _Why is that woman in my head right now? Gahh! What would Furuichi, eh, a normal guy do in this situation?_

"Close your eyes Oga-kun. I will do the rest, "Yolda whispered as if having read Oga's mind and extended a hand towards his right cheek.

Gulp.

The both of them were just one step away from each other and it was silent. Oga could feel his heart beating profusely. Cold sweat dripped on the side of his forehead. Yolda placed her hand on his right cheek and rubbed it gently with her thumb. Oga felt something well up deep within him. _Am I really going to kiss her again?_

"OGA TATSUMI! Saotome sensei is looking for you!" Kunieda called out with extra passion.

The dark cerulean-haired girl was not going to let Yolda steal Oga Tatsumi when she still had Hilda to compete with.

"Eh, Kunieda. Did you… dye your hair with a streak of blonde?" Oga inquired, relieved by the save.

"Ermm.. Does it look nice?"

"BWAHAHAHAHA! It looks so funny! You looked nicer when your hair was all blue," Oga commented as he guffawed louder than necessary due to the foreign experience from earlier.

Kunieda looked at Oga with content. _He said he liked my hair! He likes it! Thank god I just had coloured-hair extensions. Hahaha. I was so stupid to think that he was into blondes_._ Oga, I…._

"Kunieda-san, there is no need for you to have fantasies so early in the day, especially about Oga-kun."

"I-I-I'm not! Not about him! No! Ahhhh!" Kunieda said, exploding with embarrassment.

"Oga-kun…."

"What does that god dam beardy wants from me?" Oga lamented half-heartedly as he walked out of the classroom nonchalantly, leaving the two ladies behind.

"Oi, Beardy with the bandana, what do you want from me? It's break time and I'm hungry, so make it quick."

"Oi, where's the respect for your sensei?" Saotome said as he smacked Oga on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

He took a prolonged drag of his cigarette and closed his eyes while doing so. Oga noticed that Saotome's cubicle had been isolated by the rest of the staff and he could guess why. There were cigarette butts all over the floor and the area was permanently clouded by cigarette smoke.

"Look at this," Saotome said as he pulled out something suspicious from under his desk.

* * *

"Yolda-san, may I have a word with you on the rooftop?"

"Sure."

* * *

"Do you know what this is?"

"Uhhhh…"

"And why does it have your name on it, you piece of shit? I don't care what you do outside of the school grounds but the teacher who found it by the hallway had come to me to complain about this."

The item that Saotome was holding was a foreign object to Oga. It was a piece of triangular cloth connected to linings at the back. It was black in colour and had a scribbling of Oga's full name on the rim. Saotome had brought the item up to Oga's face and the latter felt slightly uncomfortable.

* * *

"What's your agenda? Why are you after him? "

"Him?"

"Don't play dumb. We both know who I am talking about."

"Ha. Why do you care? From what I can tell he doesn't like you and neither do you. So what's the problem here? He even blushed when I kissed him, such a cute guy. I'm sure it's his first," Yolda rambled on smugly.

"I'll ask you a second time. What are you after?" Hilda said as she stomped her umbrella in between them.

In the meantime, the whole school had been alerted of the showdown.

"It's the battle of the blondes! Yolda is being confronted by Hilda and they are about to go at it!"

Yolda remained silent.

"Fine. Since you're not willing to answer my question while I'm being nice, I guess I'll just have to force it out of you! Haaa! " Hilda said as she sprinted forward with her umbrella.

Yolda was not an easy opponent as she had evaded the attack with ease and grabbed a broom nearby to counter the attack. Both women had determined countenances on and neither were about to give up the fight. The crowd had gathered and some were betting to see who would win the match.

"Why. Are. You. So. Bothered. By. It?" Yolda asked while stopping Hilda's increasingly powerful swipes," Could it be that you actually like him?"

"GAHHH!" Hilda gathered up strength for another lunge and managed to push Yolda back 5 metres, "Who would actually like that buffoon? He picks his nose whenever, wherever, and eats nothing much apart from croquettes!"

"Then why are you so bothered by what I'm doing?" Yolda said as she threw the broom that had broken into half with the last attack to the side.

"I know that it is me you're after, Yolanda Brandt. Or should I say sister."

"Hahahah! That took you three weeks to figure it out. Let's end it here for now." Yolda said as she made her exit.

Meanwhile, matters between Oga Tatsumi and Zenjurou Saotome had not been resolved yet.

"Saotome-sensei! What are you doing to your student?"

"I'm teaching him some manners, Futaba-sensei. This boy needs to learn to not cause so much trouble for me, his homeroom teacher," Saotome said casually as he sat on our poor Oga.

"Gyah! Get off me old man! I don't even know what that thing is! So how can it be mine?" Oga said while squirming.

"Stay there for another 10 minutes! You'd better find who is causing you all this trouble or I will do more than just sit on you. Get it, you piece of shit?"

"I get it, old man! Now get off!"

"Oga, Hilda-san and Yolda-san are fighting on the rooftop!" Furuichi called out, excited at the idea of the blondes clashing.

"Go and solve your harem's problems, kid! Make sure nothing is broken or I will hang you on the flagpole during morning assembly!" Saotome said, unfazed by the trouble caused by his students.

Upon reaching the rooftop, the duel was over and the crowd had dispersed. No one was there except for a queer-looking cross-dresser wearing fishnet stockings and a netted top being served by the MK-5, a group of substandard delinquents who always spoil the mood.

"How did you like my present Oga? Hahahah!" laughed the 'Queen' of Ishiyama, "You shouldn't have tried to take the spotlight from me with all those unpretty girls."

"So, you're the ones who did all this?" Oga inquired devilishly, "YOU SHALL BOW DOWN TO ME AND ASK FOR FORGIVENESS, BAKA!"

With that Oga vented his frustrations from earlier on the low lives and felt so much better.


End file.
